Cirith
Cirith is an officer under Lucretia. Self-centered and pretty, Cirith takes a somewhat air-headed pride in her heritage as a Dark Elf. She plays the part of Lucretia's butt-kissing lackey, but her true intentions are to spy on Rithrin. *Main Weapon: One-handed Katar *Main Skill: Melee, Magic The Crusades (KUF: The Crusaders) A member of the Yenicheri 32nd (Although she seems much stronger than Ilfa, the Yenicheri leader), at first glance Cirith is nothing but a dumb, selfish, and a pretty Dark Elf. Her comments are hardly ever of any use to Lucretia and has the mind of a young teenage girl. She does nothing but think of herself and of men, which is rather peculiar for someone on the battlefield. She even causes shock to a fellow Dark Elf when she discovers her reading a book, something of which you would never expect her to even lay eyes on. However, her looks are quite deceiving. While she shows a genuine interest in the fellow Dark Elf Rithrin, her act is nothing but a ruse. While she appears pretty, ignorant, and naïve, she is really an assassin sent to monitor Rithrin. Vellond has reason to suspect that he is a Kaedes resistance member in search of the Ancient Heart. The plan is to get close to Rithrin and steal the Ancient Heart once he reveals its location, killing him in the process. The overseer Morene plays along with Cirith’s act, often times commenting on her stupid behavior. Lucretia, who is also Rithrin’s ex-lover, doesn’t suspect a thing. Lucretia grows angry when she hears that Rithrin and Cirith ran off together, only to learn from Morene the truth of the situation. Lucretia rushes off to find Rithrin before the act is carried out. However, just before Cirith’s plan comes to fruition, a third party comes in and takes the Ancient Heart. It turns out that the Kaedes wanted to create chaos in Vellond using the Ecclesians (in order to take the nations eyes off of their operations). As the Ecclesians wage war against Vellond, the Kaedes would assassinate its ruler King Valdemar. Unfortunately for Rithrin, Ecclesia had no intentions of moving their army anywhere near Vellond’s capital. They take Rithrin’s life and flee with the Ancient Heart. Cirith didn’t happen to be near Rithrin at the time he was betrayed. The Encablossa War (KUF: Heroes) Morene and Cirith take command of Lucretia’s forces following the death of Rithrin. Lucretia was devastated by his death and was simply left alone by his body. It’s here that we begin to see Cirith’s true personality. She is a cocky stone cold killer with a surprisingly deep knowledge of Bersia. She chases ferociously after the Patriarch under Dysea’s command. Along the way she teams up with her sister, Nachmir, who acts disturbingly like Cirith when she was playing her ruse. She is also joined by Elcam, a romantic young man in search of Cirith’s love. He does nothing but recite poetry and refer to Cirith in the most heavenly way possible. At one point he even runs around the battlefield with a rose between his lips trying to gain Cirith’s affection. She never gives in to his hopeless romantics and constantly scolds him for trying. When her forces finally catch up with the Patriarch she gets attacked by Regnier, only to be saved by Morene. From here she loses site of her goal and grows increasingly spiteful of her commander Dysea. She eventually decides enough is enough and turns on her. She takes her life and moves on. Somewhere along the way, her sister got captured by Ecclesians. She rushes into an Ecclesian camp and saves her sister; however, due to droves of enemy soldiers she is forced to flee. Cirith, Nachmir, and Elcam escape the campsite and stop to take a breather. Their eyes are eventually diverted to the sky only to see a dark silhouette of a massive creature blocking out the sun. Due to her knowledge of the world, Cirith knows their end is at hand. She reveals to her sister and Elcam the story of Encablossa and how it will destroy the world as they know it. She accepts their fate, and agrees to hear Elcam's last love poem to her, bringing her to tears. They are never heard from again. Chances are they were either consumed by Encablossa or killed by it’s minions. Quotes Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders: Mission Dialogue: - "Oh, so pretty." -"Apes don't smell as bad as I thought." -"The Hironeiden King. A Human male, right?" -"Oh, ew. That Gerald was kinda nice looking, huh?" -"Their King!" -"Humans can use magic?" -"Not as good looking as that Gerald, but still nice." -"Right in the middle of enemy territory with the Hogs. This is too much." -"Yeah! Let's just kill them all, Luci." -"I'd rather risk fighting them and burning down the place." -"We should be able to find some make-up here, right? Being their capital and all..." -"Thank you, Luci! I like you too!" -"Aren't there usually some cracks or secret passages in these situations?" -"Huh? Heyyyyy..." -"The castle is collapsing!" -"Dwarves? Those potato sacks with beards?" -"Mortars!" -"I saw this scene somewhere." -"Bomber Wings!!!" Map/Pub/Operations Dialogue: -"I wouldn't have minded seeing him again." -"Regnier's leaving for real?" -"Easy for her to say, 'hit and run'. Ha." -"Not bad." -"We haven't rested for over a week. I'm tired." -"It's not fair...we came all this way to Hironeiden and for what? To get our butts kicked in?" Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes: Mission Dialogue: -"Who is this ass?" -"I'll listen the next time you tell me to ignore someone." -"My sword will be piercing your skull if you don't shut up. No more doggerel!" -"Were you hit on the head?! We're still in combat!" -"Dyesa chases an old man, and I fight this monster? That's fair." -"Obsidians are cheap, Elcam. Insult me again and I'll have your eyes!" -"You want me to raid this base alone?" -"Do you want to die? Save your life first." -"We'll see who has what strengths. I hope you said your farewells to your precious Elcam before you left." -"All this for the love of that horrible poet? I hope you fight better than you pick your lovers." -"Fire and reinforcements, they've cut off our escape! Fine, I'll take you all on! Let's see who's left standing." -"How did that clown get here?" -"Elcam might actually be useful for once..." -"Well, we're all going to die anyway. I'll hear your poem out to the end." Map/Pub/Operations Dialogue: -"That was...interesting. Let's rest now shall we?" -"What's THAT suppose to mean?" -"The ugly ones are always so loud!" -"For once could you stop the drama?" -"Hotentia is peach-colored, fool. You don't even make sense anymore." -"It's a miracle we made it. Ugh, I feel like hell, though. I need to clean up." -"That's it, 'Hey Cirith'? I almost died back there, I was no match for that thing!" -"Petty? You two were lovers. I would have though that worth honoring." -"Surprised to see me alive? Me too to be honest." -"Tactics?! Tactics?! Running away isn't a tactic, you did the same thing when Regnier attacked us!" -"Elcam, quite simply, your poetry is the most horrific torture I've ever experienced." -"I'm going to find a nice, quiet place to torture that bitch to death." -"Either answer my question or shut up." -"That stupid, greedy wench. Serves me right for ignoring her ranting." -"Stop making an ass of yourself, and guard the base." Trivia -As with most Dark Elves, Cirith speaks with a noticeable french accent. However, her voice drastically changes when her ruse is broken.